This invention relates to a casting control mechanism for fishing reels, and more particularly relates to a novel and improved method and means for manually or automatically controlling release of a fishing line off of a reel in response to the casting motion of the reel.
I have previously devised casting control mechanisms for fishing reels and reference is made in particular to U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,158 entitled CASTING REEL WITH AUTOMATIC DRAG AND CASTING MECHANISM wherein a weighted member is located in the fishing reel and, in response to the casting motion, will automatically retract a line pick-up member out of the path of advancement of the line so that it is free to unwind off of the spool. Among other problems in placing the weighted member in the reel itself is that it is difficult for the fisherman to control the point of release of the line and the weighted member cannot be adjusted or timed very easily without fairly sophisticated control mechanisms.
It is therefore proposed to mount the weighted member externally of the reel, preferably ahead of the handle of the fishing rod and, through a lever arm responsive to movement of the weighted member, automatically release the line. The weighted member preferably takes the form of ball bearings which may be easily adjusted or positioned according to the speed of cast of each individual.
Another problem associated with line release mechanisms is the tendency for the fishing line to twist when it is taken on and off the spool across some form of line pick-up member and which often results in snarling and jamming of the reel. It is proposed to eliminate any line twist by rotating the spool with respect to the line pick-up member and causing a nose end of the reel to act as a part of the level winding mechanism when the line is reeled onto the spool.